1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An internal combustion engine capable of switching between combustion modes is available in the related art. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-157104 (JP 2008-157104 A) discloses a technique for an internal combustion engine in which a turbocharger capable of compressing intake air and supplying the compressed intake air to a combustion chamber is provided so that a combustion mode can be switched by an electronic control unit (ECU) from a non-turbocharging stoichiometric combustion mode to a turbocharging lean combustion mode in accordance with an operating condition of an engine.